A nacelle shell structure usually consists of multiple shell structure elements. The known prior art is to attach each of these nacelle shell elements to a nacelle lattice structure or a nacelle supporting structure e.g. by welding or by screwing the elements to the structure. The lattice structure may be anchored e.g. to a nacelle bedplate.
A difficulty related to this prior art is, that a separate lattice structure has to be build up around the nacelle components in order to hold the shell elements. A further disadvantage is that all vibrations, deformations, stresses etc. are transferred from e.g. the nacelle bedplate to which the lattice structure is anchored and further transferred to the nacelle shell elements. This in turn increases the risk of material fatigue.